


Nar Shaddaa Nights - A SWTOR DiD Tale

by Kiwikink



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cyborgs, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikink/pseuds/Kiwikink
Summary: Nar Shaddaa-based cyborg investigator and fixer Kasia Zyn takes a job to track down a missing persons, but soon discovers things make be more complex than they seem...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nar Shaddaa Nights - A SWTOR DiD Tale

On Nar Shaddaa, the night life never ends.

This is partially due to the city covered moon being a haven for all measures of decadence and illicit pleasures, overseen by the slug-like Hutts who ruled the planet with a slimy fist. But even more pertinent was the permanent neon haze that choked the moon's upper atmosphere, making it impossible to tell when the night ended and day began. So those who chose make their living on the so-called Smuggler's Moon just learned to accept that no matter what time it was, it was always night.

And at night, there were always opportunities.

Kasia Zyn allowed herself a cold grin as she leaned back in the comfortable chair seated behind her wide desk, watching the new opportunity that was seated in front of her. Kasia Zyn's office was small but fancily decorated with all the most expensive finishes, or at least convincing imitations of such. In her four years operating on Nar Shaddaa, Kasia had learned a convincing presentation was a valuable as the real thing, and it was important that her clients felt she was getting quality. Sure, as a multi-talented investigator and fixer, she often had to get down and dirty, but that was no reason to let one's image slip. Standards had to be met.

And standards Kasia had. A lithe human woman with smooth, tan skin and a youthful face, Kasia had spent a lot of credits and surgeries perfecting her look. Her slicked-back hair was dyed a vibrant purple, and shaved clean on the sides a back to accommodate the cybernetic band that ran around the back of her head from temple to temple, and her irises shined with an eerie white glow thanks to more implants. She was dressed in a crisp white fitted double-breasted shirt and matching trousers, gold tipped knee-high boots and a flowing high-collared cape that was the same colour as her hair. Finally, though out of the sight of her visitor, Kasia had a stylish silver-plated blaster holstered at her hip.

“So,” Kasia said, steepling her fingers in front of her as she studied her new potential client, “this is a missing person's case.” 

“In a sense, yes,” replied the Chiss woman sitting across from Kasia. She had introduced herself as Serva'lan Avon of the Chiss Ascendancy, and like all of her species she looked like a standard human, but with pale blue skin and glowing red eyes and jet black hair that cropped short in a professional style. She was dressed in an expensive silver tunic and matching trousers, and she had a touch-screen interface embedded in her right sleeve. “We have various business interests on Nar Shaddaa, and have employed several local agents to act on our behalf. One of those agents, a human by the name of Vael Xandeer, was to purchase for us some advanced schematics for an experimental line of cybernetics. However meeting was ambushed, and when the smoke cleared, the schematics, our payment and Xandeer were gone. The Ascendancy would like all three returned to us.” 

“From your tone, I take it you suspect that Xandeer was not abducted.”

“Correct,” Serva'lan nodded. “After being informed of the ambush, we took a closer look into our agent's background, and certain discrepancies let us to believe Xandeer may be a cover identity. For who, we do not know, but all signs point to them being local to Nar Shaddaa. You came highly recommended, due to your reputation for thoroughness and discretion, and of course you knowledge of moon itself. We are willing to pay handsomely.”

“You better be,” Kasia said, studying the Chiss woman. Not just visually, but virtually as well. Her cybernetic implants were scouring the holonet, discretely confirming Serva'lan's story and identity, as well as searching for reports that could match this supposed ambush. It was unlikely such a crime would be reported to the Hutts' security forces, but the various gangs and organizations who operated there would no doubt have taken at least a cursory interest. After all, knowledge was power. “Give me all the information on this Vael Xandeer and the business meeting, and I will see what I can do for you.”

“Certainly,” Serva'lan said, her fingers dancing across the touch-screen on her right sleeve. A small blue hologram of Vael appeared, depicting an curvy human woman with short wavy hair and a scar across her chin. Otherwise, she looked unremarkable. The hologram, and all the data the Chiss was willing to share was transferred to a data stick and placed on the desk, though Kasia had little use for it. She had already remotely sliced Serva'lan's computer and had downloaded all relevant information to her implants memory banks. Still, she took the data stick and thanked the Chiss, for appearance's sake.

“I'll get back to you once I have any information,” Kasia said, lounging back in her chair. “Saph Tae, please escort our guest out.”

Serva'lan gave a brief, nervous gasp when Saph Tae emerged from the shadowy corner of the office where she had been silently standing the entire meeting. The tall, muscular zabrak woman was an intimidating sight, clad in a bulky white armour over a purple jumpsuit, with short, spiky red hair accentuating the small horns growing out of her skull. Her face was marked with jagged black tattoos, adding to her fearsome visage, as did her near permanent scowl. Saph Tae glared at the Chiss woman as she stood up and hurried towards the office's elevator exit, distinctly feeling unwelcome in the zabrak's presence.

Once the Serva'lan was gone, Kasia began processing the information she had sliced. “So, what do you think, Softie?”

Saph Tae scowled at Kasia's pet nickname for her, as she always did, as she was completely lacking a sense of humour. “She smelled like an Imp.”

“Noted,” Kasia said dryly. It was certainly possible, if not probably; the Chiss Ascendancy was loyal to the Sith Empire, and the information Kasia had processed through her implants had suggested that Vael was not the only one with a cover identity. Imperial Intelligence was the most likely candidate, which displeased Kasia; she did her best to stay out of the shadows of both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, more to keep her personal autonomy rather than personal politics, but she resented being lied to. But there was another detail that was bothering her. “According to the information provided, our wayward agent was dealing with Dyan Ido-Destra.”

“The nautolan black market cyberneticist?” Saph Tae said with snort. “So the deal was already below board.”

“Indeed,” Kasia said. It was not really surprising, as most dealings on Nar Shaddaa were shady to some degree or another, but Ido-Destra was not someone anybody respectful would deal with, illict or otherwise. Formerly a top practitioner in her field, illegal experiments had got her chased out of Republic, so Dyan has set up to continue her work in Hutt space, selling her cybernetic enhancements to various criminal gangs to give them an edge. She had also created Kasia's own implants. “Well, this should be interesting. Softie, prepare a speeder, we head to the Red Light sector to talk to the good doctor. And bring the droid.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Saph Tae replied.

Kasia allowed herself a smile and placed her feet up on her desk. If nothing else, this case should be interesting.

* * *

The speeder arrived at the the southern landing platform to the Red Light sector, the primary hub for illicit entertainment on Nar Shaddaa. All manner of pleasures could be sampled and purchased there, whether they be of the flesh or mechanical or narcotic variety. And due to the high influx of such, it was the perfect place for a disgraced cyberneticist to source all the cybernetics, drugs and test subjects they could hope for.

Kasia Zyn disembarked from the speeder as Saph Tae parked it in its designated slot and activated the anti-theft systems. Kasia closed her eyes and briefly twitched, her implants briefly flooded with the excess data that streamed throughout the district. In a moment, she had blocked out all information that she deemed irrelevant, given priority to any surveillance systems and comm traffic from the various security groups that operated in the area. It was no easy feat, but her cybernetics made such a task second nature for her.

“Anything interesting?” Saph Tae asked as she sauntered up to Kasia, her eyes keeping watch on those milling about the landing pad. In her right hand she carried a thick metal case sealed with a combination lock, and strapped to her back was a energy glaive with a telescoping haft, ready to be drawn if the situation needed it. 

“At least three organizations have had alerts sent to them to let them know I am in the area,” Kasia said with amusement. “I guess I am popular. But nothing about Doctor Ido-Destra, nor anything that will require your immediate intervention. Come, the good doctor has an lab operating on the upper level of Club Uforia, and I am sure she will be so happy to see us.” 

The pair headed through the sector's concourse towards the street where the seedy cantina was located, its infamously misspelt name was being displayed in bright neon auberesh lettering above its main ingress. A burly zabrak was stationed as a bouncer at the entrance to keep out the riff-raff, and was at first reluctant to allow Kasia and Saph Tae in, but a menacing look from Saph Tae was all it took to get him to back down.

As they entered the cantina, the pair were greeted with a cacophony of noise and lights as the patrons entertained themselves with a mixture of alcohol, stims and holographic dancers tailored to their individual tastes. While Saph Tae used her eyes to survey the club for possible danger, Kasia searched with her implants, pinging every personal identity chip and datapad being carried. She focused in on a ratataki going by the name Eyraz, the bald and grey skinned woman sitting at the main bar with a good view of who came and went in the cantina. Her personal comm device had made hourly calls to an unlisted comm channel located nearby, and only took a moment for Kasia to link that channel to Dyan Ido-Destra.

“That rakataki at the bar is our way in,” Kasia said to Saph Tae. “Find a back room and release the droid into the ventilation system, then join me at the bar. And Softie, try and look intimating.”

Saph Tae rolled her eyes, but did what she was told. Finding a small out of the way back room, the zabrak placed the case she was carrying down on the ground and tapped in the unlock code. The case hissed as it opened, and a small, disc-shaped probe droid floated up out of it. It quietly beeped, thin mechanical pincers dangling from its underbelly. Its red glowing eye port focused on Saph Tae.

“DS-X, infiltrate the vent system, then engage trace and track protocols for Kasia Zyn. Surveillance only unless signalled otherwise.”

DS-X twittered an affirmation, then flew up into the vent system to carry out its orders. The prototype droid was made using similar slicing algorithms as those used by Kasia's implants, and would act as an early warning system in case one tried to sneak up on them. Once the droid was gone on its merry way, Saph Tae rejoined Kasia as she approached the rakataki at the bar.

Eyraz noticeably stiffened as Kasia and Saph Tae approached, her expression wary. “Can I help you?” she asked, her tone not exactly friendly.

“I am hoping you can help,” Kasia said with a sly grin, her glowing white irises focused on the rakataki's body language. “I am needing a doctor's appointment, and I am told you can help me with that.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Eyraz said in a tone that said she certainly did know what Kasia was talking about. “Shove off before you get shoved off.”

“As fun as it would be to see you try that,” Kasia chuckled, comfortable in the knowledge Saph Tae was looming menacingly behind her, “I am certain Doctor Ido-Destra will agree to see me. Why not just check in with her like you have been doing every hour, and confirm it?”

Eyraz shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes moving from Kasia, to Saph Tae's intimidating presence, then back to the smaller woman. But before she could formulate a reply, her personal comm chirped.

“Send them up,” crackled a feminine voice on the comm.

Kasia allowed herself a smirk as Eyraz gave the affirmative, then stood up and led the pair towards a private elevator. As they waited for the lift to arrive, Kasia searched out with her implants, finding the camera feed watching them, and tracing it back to Doctor Ido-Destra's computer system. She then quietly began searching the doctor's records for any information on the her interactions with Vael Xandeer, hoping to get an advantage in their upcoming meeting, but was disappointed to find little of value. Irritated, Kasia forced a smug smile onto her face as the lift doors chimed and opened.

Inside the lift were two women, one a tattooed human and the other a red skinned twi'lek, both dressed in heavy armour and carrying blaster rifles that were simultaneously not aimed at Kasia and Saph Tae, but also sort of were. “The doctor will see you,” the twi'lek said, “but insists you be disarmed and restrained for her personal safety. No compliance, no meeting.”

“We will give over our weapons,” Kasia said, eliciting a low growl from Saph Tae behind her, “but restraints are hardly necessary. The doctor and I go back a while, she knows me.”

“And that is why she insists on restraints,” the human piped in. “No compromise. Agree or leave.”

“Very well,” Kasia said, handing over her blaster to the human and stepping into the lift. Saph Tae begrudgingly handed over her energy glaive, and followed Kasia. Once inside, the two guardswomen cuffed Kasia and Saph Tae's arms behind their backs with thick metal binders. The twi'lek then clamped an electronic muzzle over Saph Tae's mouth, locking it tightly in place. The muzzle emitted a field that suppressed all vocalization when activated, allowing captors to silence or interrogate their prisoners at will without having to remove the gag.

“Really?” Kasia said as the human raised a similar muzzle towards her mouth, bemused.

“Doctor's orders,” the human woman insisted, then strapped the electronic gag tightly over Kasia's mouth, sending her into silence. With Kasia and Saph Tae suitably restrained, the twi'lek punched in a security code into the lift's controls, and they made their ascent up to Doctor Ido-Destra's makeshift laboratory.

Dyan Ido-Destra was waiting for them as the lift doors opened, sitting in a comfortable swivel chair while studying a hologram of a sophisticated cranial implant. As a nautolan, Dyan had aquatic blue skin, a human looking face save for her large black eyes, and a mass of rubbery tentacles growing from the back of her bald head. She was dressed in a white lab coat with a silver trim, and she grinned when she noticed Kasia.

“Ah, my masterpiece has finally returned!” she cooed, shutting off her hologram and standing up. “It has been years, Madam Zyn, I hope my implants are serving you well!”

Kasia's jaw worked behind her electronic muzzle, but the gag suppressed all sound coming from her mouth. But despite her bondage, Kasia was scanning the laboratory with her implants, accessing the security systems and locating all ingress and egress points from the lab, just in case things went bad. Beside her, Saph Tae just glared, though Kasia noted even with her arms restrained, the zabrak was ready for action. Saph Tae's hands might have been bound, but she could be equally brutal with her feet if called for.

“Apologies,” Dyan said, in a tone that made it clear she was not, and used a remote control to deactivate the noise suppression on Kasia's gag. “So what brings you back to my laboratory, Madam Zyn? Needing more cybernetic enhancements, or does another matter bring you do my abode?”

“I've been hired by the Chiss Ascendancy to find a missing agent,” Kasia said. “Vael Xandeer was last reported having a meeting with yourself, as part of negotiation to purchase some of your cybernetic designs, but that at the meeting violence broke out and Xandeer disappeared. I was hoping you could shed some light on the incident.”

“Yes, that was a bad deal,” Dyan sighed with a dramatic flourish. She walked over to a terminal and punched in some commands, bringing up a hologram depicting Vael Xandeer. Kasia tried to remotely access the terminal as Dyan worked, but soon found out why she could not find anything juicy on Dyan's systems; she kept them all on a terminal that was totally isolated from the holonet, and could only be accessed directly. The nautolan noticed Kasia's realization and grinned. “Figured it out, haven't you? Yes, I keep my precious documents off the the grid, helps keep them safe from prying eyes, especially the kind that glow in the dark.”

“Is that reference to me, or the chiss?” Kasia asked, wishing the muzzle did not obscure her smirk.

“Why not both?” Dyan chuckled. “I know your capabilities. After all, I designed most of them. But yes, I tend to find my value becomes lower if people can easily access my research and designs. I am eccentric, not stupid.”

“Fine,” Kasia said. “And the meeting, was that an attempt to get hold of your designs, outside the protection of your lab?”

“Actually, I arranged the ambush,” Dyan said, a revelation so casual it genuinely took Kasia by surprised. “The chiss were underbidding for the designs in question, and quite frankly were not treating my genius with the proper respect. So I figured I could arrange a mock robbery. Ambush the meeting, have some thugs leave Xandeer and I bound and gagged and take off with the payment, then press the chiss for a larger payment. Sadly, it did not go to plan.”

“Because Xandeer was not who she said she was,” Kasia said. Her tone was must have annoyed Dyan, because the nautolan re-activated the electronic muzzle covering Kasia's mouth and sent her back into silence.

“Vael Xandeer is a cipher agent for Imperial Intelligence,” Dyan said bitterly, slumping back down in her chair. “She was working undercover investigating the dealings of a Ascendancy representative named Serva'lan Avon, who was suspected of trying to circumvent trade agreements between the Ascendancy and the Empire that restricted the trade of cybernetic enhancements. It seems the Sith are not too keen on their smaller allies getting an advantage that could be used against them.”

Kasia shook her head. She was going to charge Serva'lan double for this mess.

“Naturally, my hired goons were no match for a fully trained cipher,” Dyan continued, “and that left me in a precarious position. I needed to offer her something of value, some that would be worth sparing my life. So I made a suggestion, a trade that might interest the Empire as much as dirt against their deceptive chiss ally. An advanced prototype system of cybernetics, running a sophisticated slicing algorithm that could near effortlessly hack into any security system on the holonet.”

Kasia narrowed her eyes, not liking where this was going. She glanced at Saph Tae, making sure her zabrak bodyguard was ready for action, and thankfully she could see that Saph Tae was itching for a fight.

“The downside was the prototype was current installed in someone,” Dyan continued. “So I proposed a plan, one crazy enough that it just might work. I tell Serva'lan that Vael betrayed her and stole the credits and plans, and serendipitously suggest a private investigator based on Nar Shaddaa who could track down her wayward agent. Can you guess who?”

“And when the good doctor said that not only would she lure in this investigator, but that they would willingly allow themselves to be bound and gagged, I thought she was mad.”

Kasia turned her head to see the new speaker emerge from a side room. Vael Xandeer looked just like her holo, curvy in build but carrying herself as someone who did not slack off when it came to fitness, and her face seemed designed to be forgettable outside of her intense, predatory eyes that carefully watched both Kasia and Saph Tae. She was dressed in a red tunic with a stiff upturned collar and black pants, and she carried a blaster carbine with the ease of someone with years of military service.

“So this is the infamous Kasia Zyn,” Vael grinned evilly. “Private investigator, slicer, and walking prototype for Doctor Ido-Destra's best work. I must admit, I am not impressed.”

Kasia would have had a witty reply if not for the electronic muzzle.

“I've delivered her, just as promised,” Dyan said. “Do we have a deal?”

“I think an arrangement can be made,” Vael nodded.

Kasia secretly searched out with her implants, sending an encrypted signal to DS-X, hoping the droid was nearby. Things were about to get a little hairy. With a small nod of her head, she gave Saph Tae the go ahead to do her thing, then dived behind a nearby console for cover.

Despite her bound hands, Saph Tae sprang into action, spinning on her heal and head butting the twi'lek guardswoman in the face, then thrusting a big boot into the human guard. Vael brought up her carbine and began firing, but Saph Tae showed why Kasia had brought her own as a bodyguard, moving with a nimbleness that belied her muscular frame. She got close, closer than probably anyone before had gotten to Vael, a feat that truly impressed the cipher agent.

But it was not enough, as a blue stun bolt slammed into Saph Tae's chest. The zabrak dropped to one knee, grimacing behind her electronic muzzle, then tried to raise herself up. Three more stun bolts finally dropped her to the ground, unconscious.

Kasia's widened at seeing her partner fall, but she had to think of herself now. She used her implants to activate the laboratory's lift, opening the door so she could run towards it, and the safety it offered. But as she dashed out of cover, Dyan Ido-Destra slammed her fist down on a console, sending out a signal to Kasia's implants. A moment later, Kasia lost all connection to the holonet as her cybernetics shut down. This included her optical implants, plunging her into a blurry darkness. Kasia tried to find the lift, but cut off from the capabilities that she had come to rely on, she found herself stumbling helpless about the lab.

“Not so smug now you've be shut down,” she heard Dyan say in a mocking voice. Kasia growled into her muzzle in frustration, until a stun bolt send her into a deeper darkness.

* * *

“She's coming around.”

Kasia Zyn let out a silent groan from behind the electronic muzzle still clamped over her mouth. She recognized the voice as that of Vael Xandeer, but her head was throbbing from the effects of the stun bolt. It was taking a while to get her bearings, and she soon remembered why; her cybernetics were still off line, so the only senses she had were those of a normal human being. She blinked, and soon the world came into focus.

“I have reactivated your optical implants,” Dyan Ido-Destra said, looming over Kasia. “I thought you'd want to see what was going to happen to you. But I'm afraid my little inhibitor field is going to keep the rest of your implants in check. You really didn't think I would not build in a failsafe against my own creations, did you.”

Kaisa frowned, annoyed at the current turn of events. As the grogginess faded, she gained a better grasp of her situation. As well as still being muzzled, Kasia was lying on a medical bed, bound in place with glowing energy restraints binding down her wrists, waist and ankles. In the corner of the lab, watched over by Dyan's guardswomen, was Saph Tae, her muscular body now wrapped in thick chains to keep her immobile. Kasia could tell by her expression that the zabrak was a boiling cauldron of fury, waiting to be released, but it seemed their captors had taken every precaution to make sure that would not happen.

“I am sorry about this,” Dyan said mockingly. “We are going to freeze you in carbonite for the trip into Imperial space. Not the most comfortable way to travel, especially for someone who doesn't like leaving the moon. It's a pity it came to this; after all, you were one of my best clients.”

“Is the carbonite chamber finished charging?” Vael asked. “I have only a short window to leave Nar Shaddaa undetected, and I have spent too much time on this neon nightmare as it is.”

“Patience, Agent Xandeer,” Dyan cooed. “Good things come to those who wait. Besides, Madam Zyn is not going anywhere. Well, not going anywhere until she and her marvellous implants are safely frozen, that is.”

“She is truly one of kind?” Vael asked.

“Yes,” Dyan said. “I am sure there are other cyborgs out there with advanced slicing capabilities, but none of them are as elegant as those implanted in Zyn. I've been too frightened to replicate them on another subject, willing or otherwise, as it surely would not reach her level of perfection.”

“But you could replicate them,” Vael mused. With a flash of movement, Vael drew her blaster carbine and zapped Dyan's human and twi'lek guards with stun bolts, dropping them to the ground instantly.

“What are you doing?” gasped Dyan.

“Altering the deal,” Vael snickered. “Zyn is a valuable test subject, but I think bringing both her and you back to Droman Kaas would be a greater prize. In carbonite, of course. Wouldn't want to do anything to damage that precious brain of yours.”

“But … but...”

“No buts,” Vael smirked, and stunned Dyan. The nautalon collapsed to the floor in a heap. “I will never understand how someone so smart can also be so foolish. Ecentric indeed.”

The imperial agent laid down her carbine on a nearby desk and then loomed over Kasia.

“Stay put, I need to find some extra restraints for the good doctor and her goons,” Vael said. “But don't worry, we will soon be on our way.”

Kasia watched as Vael left the lab, but without her implants active, she was helpless. Silently groaning from behind her electronic muzzle, Kasia knew she needed a miracle to escape this one. It was then she heard a small pop, and a vent cover fell to the ground. And with it, a small, hovering miracle appeared.

DS-X floated out of the vent, its bright red eye scanning the room before focusing in on the captive Kasia. It hovered over beside her, and made an inquisitive beep. Kasia tried to speak, but the gag silenced her sarcastic remark. The droid was silent too, then gave off a small hum, and the electronic muzzle around Kasia's mouth deactivated.

“Thank you!” Kasia said in a hushed whisper. “My implants are being suppressed by an inhibitor field, I need you to deactivate it. Don't bother freeing me yet, Xandeer could return at any time, and she needs to believe I am still helpless. Once the field is down, reactivated my gag, then work on freeing Softie as quietly as you can.”

DS-X beeped in affirmation, then scanned the lab and zeroed in on the console broadcasting the inhibitor signal. The droid hovered over to it, then used its small arms to deactivate the console. The moment the field went down Kasia felt her implants come back online; the virtual world expanded in her mind, and she once again felt whole. As instructed, DS-X reactivated Kasia's muzzle, since she no longer needed to talk to instruct the droid.

Hearing Vael returning, Kasia sent DS-X over to Saph Tae, having the droid hide behind the muscular zabrak, and then had DS-X use its inbuilt cutting laser to start slicing through the chains binding Saph Tae, the droid working slowly and quietly to avoid attracting unwanted attention.

“I hope you didn't miss me,” Vael said as she re-entered the lap, carrying a roll of metallic spacer tape in her hands. “This stuff is great for on the fly restraints. Crude, to be sure, but effective. Not all bondage can use top of the line binders and electronic muzzles.”

Kasia just watched as Vael used the tape to bind the two unconscious guardswomen hands, feet and mouths, expertly wrapping the tape about their bodies to ensure as little possible movement once they recovered. Once done, the agent moved over to were Dyan lay.

“No need to bind her since she's soon going to a carbonite block,” Vael mused, then allowed herself an evil grin. She tore off a long strip of tape and stretched it tightly across the nautalon's mouth as a rather unnecessary gag. “You know, I've wanted to do that to her ever since we first met. She was so annoying! Anyway, lets get her frozen for delivery.”

Vael lifted up Dyan and carried her over to where the carbonite freezer was set up, laying the unconscious nautalon down upon a hoversled cradle. The agent then activated the carbonite freezer, and small jets began spraying Dyan, sealing her in a thin layer of carbon that would keep her immobile and in hibernation for the trip back to Imperial space. 

“Fascinating process,” Vael said. “Hope you paid attention, Zyn. You are next!”

Kaisa glared at Vael as the agent approached, hating the gloating look on Vael's face. But that look quickly turned to one of surprise as Saph Tae suddenly leaped up, her chains falling from her body as she stood. Without a word, the still muzzled zabrak threw herself at Vael, tackling her to the ground, her large fists pummelling at her. As she attacked, DS-X floated over to Kasia, and began deactivating the energy bindings that strapped her to the bed.

“You are are tough one,” Vael grunted, blocking as best she could Saph Tae's attacks. The zabrak's arm reared back to slam her fist down, but with a well practised motion, Vael caught the blow and used the momentum to flip Saph Tae off of her. The agent kipped up onto her feet and dropped into a fighting stance. “But as they say, the bigger they are, the more satisfying the fall.”

Saph Tae scrambled back to her feet, and attacked again, but Vael was ready for her, parrying her blows and hitting her with a series of well placed jabs that dulled her nerves. Saph Tae tried to shrug off the damage, but she could feel her limbs go numb, and her blows were becoming sluggish. This enraged the zabrak, and delighted the agent.

“Pathetic,” Vael mocked her. “I really don't know why Zyn kept an oaf like you around.”

“She makes a good distraction,” Kasia said through the now inactive muzzle covering her mouth, pressing Vael's own blaster to the back of the agent's head. She pulled the trigger, sending Vael to the ground in an unconscious heap. Kasia looked down upon Vael with contempt, then straightened her white tunic and adjusted the high collar of her cape. “Softie, if you are feeling up to it, please tape up this imperial idiot.”

Saph Tae ripped off her own muzzle, shaking off the numbness from her limbs. “With pleasure boss.”

Using the tape, Saph Tae mummified Vael from her ankles up to her shoulders, encasing the sleeping agent in an effective adhesive cocoon.

“So, what are we going to do with her?” Saph Tae asked, finishing off by wrapping more tape tightly around Vael's mouth, ensuring her silence once she awakened.

Kasia eyed the carbonite machine, and grinned beneath her muzzle.

* * *

Kasia Zyn leaned back in her office chair, DS-X hovering over her left shoulder, a satisfied smile on her face. Once again, sitting across from her was the chiss Serva'lan Avon, though she was feeling a lot more flustered on this visit. It was probably due to the electronic muzzle strapped over her mouth, keeping her silent. She had objected when Kasia insisted she would need to wear it, but thankfully Saph Tae could be very, very persuasive.

“I am going to need double my agreed pay after all this,” Kasia said, staring smugly at Serva'lan. “I don't like being lured into traps, and like it even less when they involve the Sith Empire and its intelligence division. I could not care less about your political squabbles and double dealings, but I suggest the next time you try to undermine the Imperials, leave me out of it.”

Serva'lan went to talk, but when no sound came out, helpless gestured at the muzzle over her mouth. With a thought, Kasia deactivated the muzzle, granting the chiss the ability to speak once again.

“I apologize for your misfortune,” Serva'lan said, sounding contrite. “I truly did not know Xandeer was a cipher agent. Nor that she was working with Doctor Ido-Destra. But the job was for you to return Xandeer to us, and she does not seem to be here.”

“Oh she is here,” Kasia chuckled, then used her implants to simultaneously activate Serva'lan's gag and turn on the lights on the far wall. The illuminated two new pieces of art hanging their; Vael Xandeer and Dyan Ido-Destra, both still bound, gagged and frozen in carbonite. “I think they look quite good there, don't you?”

Serva'lan gasp was silenced by her muzzle.

“You can have Xandeer once I am paid,” Kasia said, putting her boots up on her desk and leaning back in her chair. “Doctor Dyan … I think I might keep her there. And of course there is the other option, if you don't pay up.”

Serva'lan raised a quizzical eyebrow, since she could not speak.

“You join them up there,” grunted Saph Tae looming behind the chiss woman and placing her massive hands on her shoulders.

Serva'lan nodded, and quickly began tapping instructions into her wrist computer. A moment later, Kasia received confirmation of the funds being deposited into her account.

“Well, it has been a pleasure,” Kasia said. “Softie will have Xandeer delivered to you shortly. In the meantime, could you please get out of my office and never come back.”

Serva'lan nodded vigorously, and made a quick exit from Kasia's office.

“That went well,” Saph Tae said sarcastically.

“I don't know,” Kasia chuckled. “It all worked out in the end, and you've earned yourself a bonus.”

“Thank you,” the zabrak grunted.

“I was talking to DS-X, but you've earned one too,” Kasia laughed. She looked over to her two carbonite decorations and smiled. 

“What now?” Saph Tae asked.

“I think a trip to the casino is in order,” Kasia said. “I'm feeling lucky, and the night is young.”

“Its always night on Nar Shaddaa,” Saph Tae said, shrugging.

“Indeed,” Kasia said. And she would not want it any other way.


End file.
